evolutionsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolutions! Overview
Table of Contents A''' '''Game Play ….............................................................................. 03 A.a Game Starting Point ….................................................................. 03 A.b Plugins ….............................................................................. 03 A.c Game Controls ….................................................................. 03 A.d Evolutionary Processes ….......................................................03 A.e Technical Evolution ….................................................................. 04 A.f Import from Other games …....................................................... 04 B Environments ….................................................................. 05 ' B.a Macro Cosmos ….................................................................. 05 B.b Regular Cosmos ….................................................................. 05 B.c Micro Cosmos ….................................................................. 05 '''C Editors ….............................................................................. 06 ' C.a Primary (Early) Editors …....................................................... 06 C.a.01 Element Distribution Editor …....................................................... 06 C.a.02 Space Age Editor ….................................................................. 06 C.b Secondary (Environmental) Editors …........................................... 06 C.b.01 Galaxy Editor ….................................................................. 07 C.b.02 Solar System Editor …....................................................... 07 C.b.03 Celestial Bodies Editor …....................................................... 07 C.b.04 Planet Editor …........….................................................................. 07 C.c Tertiary (Individual) Editors …....................................................... 07 C.c.01 Organism Editor ….................................................................. 08 C.c.02 Organs Editor ….................................................................. 09 C.c.03 Behaviour Editor ….................................................................. 10 C.c.04 Food Chain Editor ….................................................................. 10 C.c.05 Building Editor ….................................................................. 11 C.c.06 Vehicles Editor ….................................................................. 11 C.c.07 Settlement Editor ….................................................................. 11 C.c.08 Infrastructure Editor ….................................................................. 11 C.c.09 Events Editor ….............................................................................. 12 C.c.10 Culture Editor ….............................................................................. 12 C.c.11 Evolutionary Direction Editor …....................................................... 12 C.c.12 Mission Editor ….................................................................. 13 '''D Player Interaction ….................................................................. 13 D.a Sharing of Organisms and Items …........................................... 13 E Game Development ….................................................................. 13 E.a Current Stage ….................................................................. 13 E.b Legal Platform ….................................................................. 14 E.c Developing in Thematic Groups …........................................... 14 E.c.02 Group EC.02: Organization of Groups …................................ 14 E.c.01 Group EC.01: Game Ideas …....................................................... 14 E.c.03 Group EC.03: Game Mechanics …........................................... 14 E.c.04 Groups EC.04.A01 - EC.04.C12: Editors (see section C) …........ 14 E.c.05 Group EC.05: Graphics Engine …........................................... 15 E.c.06 Group EC.06.A: Real Physics, Group EC.06.B: Game Physics 15 E.c.07 Group EC.07.A: Real Life, Group EC.06.B: Game Life …........ 15 E.c.08 Group EC.08: GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Item Controls 15 E.c.09 Group EC.09: File Formats, Plugins, Compressions and Speed Factors 15 E.c.10 Group EC.10: Video Animations, Trailers …................................ 16 E.c.11 Group EC.11: Communications, Promotions and Marketing 16 E.c.12 Group EC.12: Website Developments …................................ 16 F Alphabetical Developers List …........................................... 16 APPENDIX Ideas... ….............................................................................. 17 A Game Play � � A.a Game Starting Point The player can start at any level of the evolutionary line. It will be possible to start at a point far, far before life exists in the universe and even before the planets and suns and galaxies have been shaped out. Or the game can be started at a cellular stage, or at a primitive multi-cellular stage or any other non-intelligent stage of a life form in an aquatic, subterran, terran, aerial or arborial environment). It is possible, too, to start at a tribal stage, at an ancient, medieval, modern or space stage. Besides that, the gamer will be able, prior starting, to do some manipulations on the starting planet and even on the desired creature, as well as on the fundaments of the surounding space matter. The player will be powerful enough to manipulate the constants of space and dimensions. Once inside the game, the player will enjoy features like Autosave and the ability to load only desired organisms and items. That filter works goes by individually selectable assets (organisms, buildiongs, vehicles, etc.), by target folders, or by authors or buddies. � � A.b Plugins It will be possible to have very different gameplay experiences due usage of plugins. A support for 3rd-party plugins ensures even more excitement and surprises! (more to be added) � � A.c Game Controls It will be possible to move the creature by various mouse actions over it, such as dragging, clicking, double-clicking, and so on. In dependency to the current environment, the player's creature performs then the one or another type of movement. Also, each environmental object is clickable and made for interactivity. Our attempt is to keep every part of the game, inclusive the GUI, as much intuitively understandable as possible. We try to go with the most common solutions you find in all games, if it comes to controls. That ensures easy and fast understanding, and that the player can start right away to enjoy Evolutions! to the fullest extend. (more to be added) � � A.d Evolutionary Processes While the overall direction of the evolutionary development can be set in the Evolution Direction Editor (otherwise those values are randomized), the player can definativily influence speed/delays of evolution, and even the final direction of the evolution of the player's creature simply by the things, the player lets his creature do. Any kind of activity promotes or disables the one or another development. All these developments happen automatically. Additional extremities grow if the creature's planet is a High-G world and if the player lets his creature do some activities or movements which will trigger the development of additional extremities, to mention an example. Still, with the Organism Editor the player can at any time directly change the design of the creature, if he should wish so. But it is not necessary. In brief, the way how you play, how you move your organism decides the further development of your organism and its destiny, as well as about some general psychological attributes. � � A.e Technical Evolution A researchable technology and culture tree with thousands of researchable items makes sure that each game is unique. All these researchable items were random-generated by the game mechanics. Each new game will have totally new tech trees, beside a few basic ones which remain the same in each game. This allows each intelligent organism to truly have its own unique development. And it takes away the burden from the developers to create a huge tech tree, and the same for each race. (more to be added) � � A.f Import from Other Games It might be an interesting and very useful idea to figure out, how the playable and environmental creatures and heroes and figures of other games can be imported into Evolutions!. This would be just a fun feature. But who knows – maybe they start to evolve, too? That would be fun! Imagine the cute Settlers in Evolutions!, or some cartoonish Spore creatures becoming more and more real through evolution! Imagine your Half Life hero there, or to encounter Unreal figures there! Or imagine you use a spaceship identical to your Eve Online spaceship, to explore the vast universe! It has to be worked out, if and how this fun feature can be made real, but there should be ways. I think, the import is one problem to be solved (it will be solved, trust me on that), and another step then would be to add interior or to change it, so those imports gain some real functionality, like everything else in Evolutions! (organs or components/materials). � � � � ' ' B Environments � � B.a Macro Cosmos The player can initiate the “Big Bang”, a game event which randomly distributes the known elements all around the universe in variable amounts and combinations. That order of distribution influences straight the possibility of life-bearing planets, environmental frame conditions on all planets and asteroids, and the type of the life self. The player will be capable to alter the chemical makeup of the entire universe, or of any galaxy, or of any part of the home galaxy, or even on just the solar system which is selected as start point. To change the chemical makeup of a region, the player can redistribute the known one hundred eleven (111) elements based on the own will. He can do this by re-initiating a new random distribution, or the player can directly influence the percentual amounts of each of the one hundred eleven elements. It will be possible, too, to change the density of the element distribution (aging of the space). All these possible changes will be done through a number of editors. � � B.b Regular Cosmos It is going to be possible to influence the environment prior game start. There will be editors which allow the player to develop an unlimited number of organisms of all evolutionary complexity stages. This way, the player can influence which kind of organisms (fauna, flora, and other classes) are populating his homeworld. It is going to be possible, too, to decide which organismes are included and excluded for the entire game (means: all other worlds). The organisms are easily categorized by their attributes, this will help the player to select some of them. Any organisms can be kept as it was developed by the game mechanisms or by the player, but it is posssible to further evolve or change any organism individually by the player. � � B.c Micro Cosmos The game mechanics or the player can influence even the micro cosmos. Some editors allow to create nutritional systems inside an organism's body, to set dependencies to certain nutrition, to establish a body-internal transport system (“from A to B, from B to C”) and also to decide, which components the body of any organism is made of, based on the frame conditions the chemical makeup of the surrounding space (“Macro Cosmos”) sets. This way, some organisms will become poisonous for some other organisms, and some organisms will become a part of the food chain of another organism. � � C Editors � � C.a Primary (Early) Editors The Primary Editors allow the player a direct manipulation of various environment which will influence the type of environment, the player's creature will live in later. The Primary Editors will be used, usually, at the early stage of a new game. � C.a.01 Element Distribution Editor This editor allows to re-distribute the known one hundred eleven elements in space, after the initial Big Bang event. The distribution of those elements in each area of the universe influences straight the making of suns, planets, entire galaxies, and also influences the frame conditions for the development of life conditions on planets and asteroids. The player can decide, which elements are existing in the one or another region of his universe, and controls the individual element distribution by a percentual value. During the player's modifications, the editor displays a first calculation how high or low the chances of life-bearing planets are, and what type of planets most likely will come into existence with the elements the player sets. The editor allows the player to manipulate the entire universe, or a region of the universe. � � C.a.02 Space Age Editor In addition to element distribution, the player got with the Space Age Editor another fine tool in the hands to further manipulate the makeup of the universe. This editor influences the density of the elements in space. The younger a universe is, the smaller it is and the higher is the density of the elements and the higher is therefore the possibility of the creation of galaxies and solar systems. The older the space becomes, the more it has expanded, and the density of the elements is lower. � � C.b Secondary (Environmental) Editors While the Primary Editors are mainly but not exclusively used at the early stages of the universe's evolution, the Secondary Editors are manipulating the universe at the stage where the player's creatures exist or immediately before. We could say, they influence the present time. However, due the existing element makeup of the surrounding universe, the player needs to know what he takes more at one location is taken away from the neighboring locations. The element distribution cannot be changed anymore with these editors. An example: the player decided for a very old universe, the element density is low. Now the player changes a galaxy in this old universe and makes it rich on stars, something you normally won't have in an old universe. While that galaxy becomes rich on stars, all surrounding areas suffer and become even emptier. An interesting concept. � � C.b.01 Galaxy Editor If the player wishes, the layout of each of the randomly generated galaxies can be changed, too. The player can distribute central black holes, the size and shape (spiral, round cluster, etc.) of that galaxy can be altered, and the density of solar systems within the galaxy. This editor is mainly a beautification editor. However, the player can redistribute the amounts of sun classes and sizes within that galaxy, which still has a direct impact on the life conditions within that galaxy. � � C.b.02 Solar System Editor ''' The player doesn't need to a solar system the way it is – each system still can be changed, if the player really desires that. Evolutions! Is quite openminded about those things. This editor allows to randomly regenerate that selected solar system, or to influence each of the solar system's attributes willingly and individually. The amount and location and type and size of suns can be changed, the amount, size and orbits (which allows the creation of moons and moons of moons) of planets can be changed, asteroid belts and asteroid directions can be set, and also the type and amount of resources within this solar system can be influenced. Further on, it will be possible to assign given textures sets to the celestial bodies of that solar system if the randomly- or attribute-related texture is not liked. � '''C.b.03 Celestial Bodies Editor This editor allows to further manipulate any existing celestial body. Here now the type and amount of resources on the selected celestial body can be influenced. Further on, it will be possible to assign given textures to each celestial body if the randomly- or attribute-related texture is not liked. There are some texture modifiers which change saturation, brightness, contrast, and color tone of each celestial body. � � C.b.04 Planet Editor ''' The Planet Editor goes more into details than the Celestial Bodies Editor. The Planet Editor enables to set a large number of geographical layouts, including oceans, atmosphere, mountains, and so on. It will be possible to add ruins of ancient space-faring or primitive civilizations to a planet, but this feature costs a lot and can used only extremely rarely. Ancient ruins, if still existing and not degraded when a life form on that planet becomes intelligent, are a great source for gaining additional knowledge in various or notr various scientific or cultural sections. � � '''C.c Tertiary (Individual) Editors All Tertiary Editors influence directly the game play, since they modifiy the player's life form and the immediate surroundings. Those editors will be the most frequently used ones. � � C.c.01 Organism Editor Based on the element makeup of the homeplanet, the type, size, amount of suns, the gravitation value of the planet and a number of other environmental values, the creatures on that planet (domestic or alien to that world) are being influenced and change accordingly to those environmental frame conditions. This happens automatically. But the player can use the organism editor to create completely new organisms, or to change existing organisms to the own favor. It is going to be an extreme fun to develop own organisms and see, how they master the life then. This editor allows the generation of fauna and flora, but maybe also to create new classes of life (maybe something in between, more the one than the other or more the other than the one, or whatever). Therefore, this editor is loaded with thousands of different parts of organisms. Most of them will resemble parts of existing terran organisms, but the player can modify them in some ways (stretching, thickening, etc.). Another intention is, after some time, to publish guidelines to the Evolutions! community how those parts can be created, and to add thousands of new parts to the Organism Editor. This will be done, probably, by updating the software with patches. Those patches will be deployed through the existing Evolutions! website. The player can create tiniest creatures like cells or multi-cellular life forms, or can create very primitive life, up to very complex life forms. The entire creature can be scaled up or down, based on the environmental conditions of the planet the creature is domestic at the moment. It is very important to know, that this game has no balancing factors built-in, in terms of the life forms. It is up to the wisdom or fun of the player, how the creatures are made, or which creatures are accepted for a game. Parts for the following categories will be in this editor: extremities (legs, arms, fins, wings), heads, claws, feet, eyes, sensors, breathing organs, mouths, ears, tongues, teeth, voice and sound organs, weapons (inclusive specialized carnivore leaves for plants or mixed organisms), decorations, details, tails, shells, body segments, leaves as photosynthesis elements, bacterias as photosynthesis elements, blossoms, stems, branches, roots. Also, additional body modifications can be done with additional joint points (allowing one to connect a different body segments to each other, or combine different leg segments to make a new leg, etcetera). Texture layers can be applied to the entire body and also to individual body parts. Body parts and textures can be melted together. Some body parts are like additions to the body's surface, some other body parts sink partially into the body, like some eyes or some mouths, to give an example. The sound or sounds of an organism don't depend on the mouth but on the voice organs. The organism can be tested through a so-called testing area, also known as Area 51. That testing area provides various challenges to see how the organism performs. It contains lakes of any liquid for swimming or diving, tree trunks to jump over, a long path for walking and running exercises, earth holes to jump or fly over, some trees and other things to interact with. It is also going to be possible to load another organism into the testing area in order to study their interaction (peaceful or hostile). There will be an artificial intelligence to give hints to the player, with the name “J-Rod”. Complexity is an existing value for all organisms, but there is no limit. It is up to the player's wisdom or experience, or fun, to decide how complex the organisms will be. Limits are given, however, by the PC's performance. The player can also influence the organism's type of flesh, and other components the body is made of. That is important later for the food chain, because not everything can be eaten by everything. Some combinations are very nutritious, some less, some other combinations are edible but have no nutritious gain, some combinations bring positive or negative side effects like paralysis, diarrhea, or if survived or happening often also increased immunizations against something or genetic changes (funny or not), and some combinations are just lethal. Of course, an organism can also be adapted to eat the components of a creature that would be dangerous for something else to consume. The components of the internal makeup determine the color of the organism's flesh and blood (if existing). � � C.c.02 Organs Editor Usually the game randomly puts basic organs and food processing mechanisms in place. But the player is free to alter the internal systems of any organism at will. This is a good training to understand dependencies and chain reactions. There will be hundreds, or even thousands, of possible internal systems which the player can use and modify. The internal systems handle what an organism requires to stay alive. That can include gases (oxygen or others, or mixtures), food component types (like a certain amount of proteins per day, others, or mixtures. This relates to the second last paragraph of C.c.01), but it also handles if an organism needs to have a symbiotic relationship with other organisms to survive (growing algae or fungus inside its own body for providing oxygen or other gases, or voltage for electrical weapons, or light for fluorescent trap or decoration organs, or for photosynthesis, and so on). Here, too, the values for sexuality are set: single sexuality, couple-wise, or systems which require more than two organisms. There will also be unique ways for things to continue surviving, such as asexuality (needs no mate), or even growing (like a plant). � � C.c.03 Behaviour Editor This editor allows the player to change the psychology and the behavior of an organism. This way, the player can change values to make the movement of the selected organism extremely slow, so that the organism moves barely a meter a day which on the other hand allows, if the player wants, to dramatically increase the strength or healing values of that organism. The movement speed can be increased, too, now at the cost of healing or strength values. Other attributes, like natural curiosity, smartness, fear, aggression and many others can be changed here, too. Also, here the player determines which environments the organism prefers, and which it accepts, and which it dislikes. Environments contain liquid surfaces (liquids to be determined), aquatic biospheres (again, liquid to be determined), swamp areas, normal land, dry prairies, very dry deserts, highlands, lightly or dark day times, forests, bushes, air (gas to be determined), subterran between roots or regular soil or fine sand or caves, arboreal in the trees or on tall organisms, or inside the bodies of host organisms. Also, this editor allows to make an organism social or not: single, couple-wise (amount depends on type of sexuality), small groups, herds, or large swarms. � � C.c.04 Food Chain Editor This editor does not edit one organism, but it allows the player to create entire eco systems on the selected planet. The player sees all organisms and can, based on their compatibility, create the food chain or food chains. The game mechanics (here represented by the artificial intelligence “J-Rod”) tells the player when the organisms are not compatible (if an organism that was suggested for prey is actually poisonous for the predator J-Rod will come in. The player may be able to make quick edits to all the creatures chosen so that this doesn’t become to much of a problem), and suggest changes. This editor influences the automated Eat-And-Be-Eaten mechanic of the selected planet. Still, during the game play, the player can decide what his own creature should try out to eat. The results will be … interesting. � � C.c.05 Building Editor This allows the player to customize existing buildings of any type, or to create entirely new buildings. Also, the player can design the inside of the buildings, and their required habitat (on land, on trees, on the ocean surfaces, aquatic, etc.). A set of buildings is provided at game release. The player can add production based attributes to any building, and therefore create specialized or general animal farms, or plantations, or factories for one or another product. Products can contain complex food, tools, weapons, clothing, resources (wood, iron, aluminum, coal, food elements like protein, etc.), furniture, vehicles, happiness (restaurants, cinemas, arenas, etc.) or even citizens (apartments, villas, huts and shacks, etc.). Each building in Evolutions! is considered to have one or another, or a bundle of things it produces. The amount of the output depends on the inside of the building, and on the environment, and maybe on the amount of staff (not sure about this one yet). Here it is also defined, what materials are needed to build this building. � � C.c.06 Vehicles Editor Vehicles provide faster or easier transportation in Evolutions!. Each vehicle type can have one, or a bunch of different purposes. Some are exclusively for transportation, some for expeditions, some for military purposes or for peaceful trade, some might have a religious value, or fun, or fear, and so on. Some other vehicles can serve multiple purposes. The amount of that special factor depends on how the player constructs these vehicles, and on the environment. Not each vehicle can do its job in any environment. Some vehicles can manage atmospheres, some the underground, some aquatic environments, and some regular land, and so on. Here again, like in the Buildings Editor, the player can determine the inside of a vehicle and what is required for its construction. � � C.c.07 Settlement Editor This editor allows the design of very functional or very beautiful settlements. The existing buildings are one source. But the player can add paths in between, paved walkways, streets, meadows, parks or other beautifications (further increase of the happiness factor) or items which raise the fear factor, and so on. The size of a settlement can be determined, too. It ranges from a very few buildings (like a tiny village) to dozens, hundreds, or maybe even thousands of buildings. This is merely more than a beautification editor with a few attributes it still can change. � � C.c.08 Infrastructure Editor ''' Where the Settlement Editor ends with its functionality, the Infrastructure Editor starts. This editor allows the player to change the delivery lines and dependencies of the buildings on a planet randomly created by the game mechanics. If the player want to enable trading elements in his or her game (just by clicking a button), here the player can set those dependencies. This increases the challenge and difficulty level of a game at will. The player can switch on, and off, this feature anytime! Colored lines symbolize in this editor, what goods are being produced here and there, and from where to where they are being transported, changed, and which new products are coming out of the combinations. This editor relies on the type of buildings previously used in a settlement. This way, the infrastructure within a settlement of any size can be re-arranged, and even between different settlements. Also, this editor allows the player to set trade routes between different political zones on the same planet as between different planets of the same or different political rulership. And it also enables trade between different races, when the trade feature is witched on. � � '''C.c.09 Events Editor Yes, in Evolutions! there will be events happening on the planets! Those events are usually generated by the game mechanics and based on the age of a solar system or the environmental conditions on the planet self. But to give some more excitement, Evolutions! Allows the player to have a last word on those events. Maybe the player doesn't want that nearly his entire race is wiped out by a sudden and heavy earthquake, so the earthquake feature can be switched off, or it can be limited by the attitude range. The same applies to storms, hail showers, asteroid showers, pests, and such. Oh, and they can be switched on, and even increased... Enjoy! This optional feature adds to the difficulty level of the game play. � � C.c.10 Culture Editor How often does your intelligent race celebrate? Do they like reading a lot (which educates faster)? Do they like to attend theatre plays or sport events? What do they think about Woodstock and wars? Do they like slavery? What do they really think about computer games? Oh, we shouldn't really ask this last question, perhaps. Here you can set those attributes, and observe, what big parties happen in your settlements, or what else your citizens do to remain happy (killing their neighbors?). � � C.c.11 Evolutionary Direction Editor When you start as a little worm on the sea bed, you might already have big things in your mind: to become, one day, an intelligent species on the land. Well, here you can set certain long-term directions, to which your organism develops towards. Still, the final outcome and body layout (if not influenced with any editor) depends also on what you let your organism do, and how you do the things you do. But this editor will favor some of your activities to make it a bit easier to develop towards that direction. � � C.c.12 Mission Editor With the Mission Editor the player can create some really cool adventures! These adventures are a feature which can be switched on or off, and they can require to include buildings, other organisms, plants, asteroids, and so on. (more to come) � � D Player Interaction ''' At the initial stage, due a lack of a sophisticated web platform (database and server-side programs) there will not be, YET, any multi-player option. However, in our own way, we may be able to create sharing facilities so the players can share all of their organisms, buildings, vehicles, settlements and other things they developed. To which amount is not yet sure. We are looking for sponsors in that field. '''D.a Sharing of Organisms and Items We will, at the initial stage, proved some sort of online forums which allow players to communicate with each other. There will be also the option of a TeamSpeak-based chat system, which allows the players to directly talk with each other, instead of slow typing. That online forum will contain links to fansites, where interested players can see the creations of other players and where they can download them! At a later stage, having sponsors, we will provide our own web portal to allow upload and download of all things. Once that kind of portal has been established, the game itself will enable direct sharing and using of (selected) things of other players. � � E Game Development ''' '''E.a Current Stage There is a big bunch of ideas coming from many players and fans. The game has not yet been developed, but the development is ready to be started. We need now to have all interested persons, developers and persons with visions, joining our existing team and to organize ourselves into different thematic groups. Each group will have a certain focus and develop towards that focus. The group EC.02 will have the task to co-ordinate everything. Therefore, we will need persons with management skills, too. E.b Legal Platform At the current stage, the game is intended to be FreeWare. This allows us to treat the software code as OpenSource and to make it easily available to everyone, so hundreds of developers can join and weld a mighty programming force for the good sake of the future game. If Evolutions! would be a commercial software, we never could make the code available to the public in order to have many, many developers and ideas-giving persons with vision coming together. So the step to make it to FreeWare is just logical. Also, we want that everyone can play this game. And we want to avoid terrifying and secret, hidden software packages like SecuRom. We do not intend to breach the privacy rights of our respected player community. However, because of the realistic graphics we intend to use, and other factors, we will add hints to the game release that the preferred age group does not contain the youngest among us, let's say, below the age of ten (10) years or so. The exact age limits are to be determined still, and are based on the final product. E.c Developing in Thematic Groups Based on the size of this project, it is necessary to split us into different groups. Each group has its own focus and works towards it. It is possible to become member of one group, or several groups. Be invited to join! Members: � � E.c.01 Group EC.01: Game Concepts � The members of this team will day and night breed out new, exciting ideas for the game. They will research on the forum to find out, what our growing fan community wants, too. � Members: Dadltondmd Delurkish Edward Peterson Falthron icantguessthis ParadoxJuice Sven Littkowski Teegan E.c.02 Group EC.02: Organization of Groups Members have the duty to organize the co-operation between each other group. � Members: Austin F. ParadoxJuice Patrick Reade Sven Littkowski E.c.03 Group EC.03: Game Mechanics These tough guys develop the game's intelligence, called Game Mechanics. Members: Dorian Corbett E.c.04 Groups EC.04.A01 - EC.04.C12: Editors (see section C) The different sub teams of this group are working on all those little crazy amazing editors, which you later use in the game so much! Members: � Patrick Reade � E.c.05 Group EC.05: Graphics Engine Evolutions! Here is a sample of what this graphic engine is capable of: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCQgSBne0jg Members: � E.c.06 Group EC.06.A: Real Physics, Group EC.06.B: Game Physics This team looks around in the real nature and tries to adapt realistic physics within the game. This team signs responsible for how your organisms move around, the fruits you see falling down in the game, for planetary orbits, and for the entire evolution of star fields. Members: Dorian Corbett E.c.07 Group EC.07.A: Real Life, Group EC.06.B: Game Life This team will look around at nature and see what thousands of kinds of extremeties and other body parts animals got. Their goal is to adapt real life body parts into the game, and to work out, how. The 3D artists of this team will develop then the 3D models for all the parts! Members: Dadltondmd Darkov Dorian Corbett Teegan E.c.08 Group EC.08: GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Item Controls Members of this team will develop the graphical user interface of the game and also figure out what the best way is to have a unified, standardized control system for the organisms in the game, serving all possible stages. Members: Darkov Falthron Patrick Reade E.c.09 Group EC.09: File Formats, Compressions and Speed Factors If you join this team, you will be one of the developers for all our file formats. You also will think about how to keep the size of the files small, and how to maintain a good game speed. Members: � E.c.10 Group EC.10: Video Animations, Trailers, Graphics � This is the right group for 3D and video artists! If you know how to create wicked animations and exciting trailers, then you're totally right here! Members: � Cyana E.c.11 Group EC.11: Communications, Promotions and Marketing It is a nice task to make sure that everyone will know about this game! That means, the members of this team will post in many forums, they will communicate with PC and gaming magazines, they will keep Internet communities up to date, and such. Members: Darkov Honixen E.c.12 Group EC.12: Website Developments This team will be assigned to create and recreate the Evolutions! Website. You will add latest technologies and stunning features to our website, and provide a solid, functioning platforms for one of the greatest revolutionary games of all times! Knowledge of PHP and MySQL, Flash (effects and streaming broadcast) and HTM, CSS and JavaScript are required, all together or parts of that list. Members: Honixen Patrick Reade F Alphabetical Developers List � Austin F. -Game Concepts Cyana -2D Graphics Dadltondmd -Game Concepts -Real Life -Game Life Darkov -GUI -Marketing -Concepts -Real Life Delurkish -Game Concepts Dorian Corbett -Game Mechanics -Game Physics -Game Life Edward Peterson -Game Concepts Honixen -Website Developments -Communications, Promotions, Marketing icantguessthis -Game Concepts Falthron -GUI (Graphical User Interface), Organism/Items Controls -Game Concepts ParadoxJuice -Organization of Groups -Game Concepts Patrick Reade -Website Developments -Organization of Groups -Editors -GUI Sven Littkowski -Organization of Groups -Game Concepts Teegan -Game Concepts -Real Life